thedestinyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules of Roleplay
A form of collaborative fiction but decidedly different from your run-of-the-mill co-authored story. Co-authored stories have every author in the "know" of what is happening with the story and every author collaborates on every single detail of said story. Roleplay though...roleplay is a game-like variation of it. In roleplay, every author is only ''in the know of what their own character is going to do ahead of time and likewise they (generally) only have say of what their own character does. The play-by-post roleplay found in this community is like a hybrid between a choose-your-own-adventure book and a writing game. Well, every game has rules and regulations that its players are to abide in order to ensure quality and fairness. Below you will find the rules of roleplay for this community. Spelling and Grammar This is, of course, a rule on the entirety of the site but redundancy is quality's cousin. Style Roleplay is to be written in prose with past tense. Rap battles would probably be hilarious but I don't think we can fit that into roleplay (someone please prove me wrong lmao). The choice between third person and first person is up to the thread creator of the roleplay. Allowing both is also acceptable. Godmodding / Overpowerment Please portray your character's abilities appropriately for their abilities and experience. Your Warlock can't throw lightning, your Hunter can't chuck axion bolts, your Titan can't summon a Golden Gun. Guardians are basically the epitome of bad ass but just keep in mind the common sense stuff. You're not Randal the Vandal. You will never be as cool as him. Bunnying Don't write other player characters' actions. In some fringe cases you ''may ''need to, and if you do, consult with the player of said character. Courtesy Don't be a jerk. Don't excessively criticize someone else's style unless they break the rules. Don't rush people either, because quality writing doesn't happen in five minutes. You can ask when someone will post, but leave it at that. Content Don't smut it up or write out in excruciating detail how much blood spewed from the head of a Cabal. Destiny '''is '''rated T, after all. Plot Leaders The plot leader is the person who made the thread. They decide the generalities such as what the general events will be, NPC inclusion and the policy of NPC writing (themelves write for them? or anyone can?). If it's a long plot then plot leaders are encouraged to interact with the participants on where the plot may go. Post Order Plot leaders will most certainly determine a post order (why wouldn't they?) and the participants are expected to follow this rule. Do not break post order. If you're 4 out of 5, don't go after 1. There can and will often be exceptions though and these will be determined when they happen. Maybe 1 and 2 are conversing outside a building, and 3 and 4 are conversing within. These can be independant. Player versus Player / Fight Writing While it's doubtful (and would be very painful) that a group of players would ever enact an entire Crucible match...physical conflict on some degree (probably on a personal level) will surely happen. Fight writing is a precarious and hard to grasp concept within roleplaying that is, as odd as it may sound to one who has never done it before, ''competitive narration. Fight writing is the act of participants vying to outwit the opposing participants via their own side of the narrative. Imagine again a choose-your-own-adventure-book. You're trying to get the best possible outcome, but the "book" is adapting to your own choices in real time and attempting to make you lose. The book is, of course, the other participants of the fight. It is generally good practice for everyone involved to predetermine the general outcome. It isn't exactly "rigging", at least not in spirit, because this is done solely for the sake of maintaining the quality of the narrative above all else. However, experienced fight writers who can maintain narrative integrity without predetermining the outcome are more than welcome to go at it. It is highly recommended to not get involved with this unless you know what you are doing. Category:Guides Category:Roleplay